In Case You Missed It
by vicodin-vixens
Summary: 100 Proof...oh yeah. The defining moments of House/Wilson love. Huddy shippers, take note! Disclaimer: We own nothing but the ability to see the truth for what it is. And the way in which we organized this. That should be enough.


**A/N: Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to the Good Ship Hilson. Please have your boarding passes ready. This is a one-way cruise. Should you board Hilson, be prepared to never leave. This is quite honestly, the only House Ship available. While some of you should like to think otherwise, these 100 points of reference will steer you in the right direction. Enjoy your stay!**

1. House bailed Wilson out of jail the first time they met.

2. Wilson moved to New Jersey to be with House.

3. House's mother called Wilson when House's father died.

4. Wilson regularly attends monster truck rallies.

5. Many a sunset evening spent together on their balconies.

6. House cancels Wilson's new apartment after Wilson moves in.

7. House knows Wilson's blood type.

8. House hires a private investigator to spy on Wilson after they break up.

9. Wilson loans House exorbitant amounts of money. (And doesn't expect House to repay it)

10. Wilson warns Cameron not to hurt House before their pseudo-date.

11. House only smiles and laughs when he's with Wilson.

12. House obsesses over every little thing that Wilson does that seems in any way out of the ordinary.

13. Wilson was prepared to leave his job for House.

14. House nearly killed himself to save Amber for Wilson.

15. Wilson spent Christmas with House, despite the fact that he was still married.

16. Wilson loses almost everything to protect House from Tritter.

17. Wilson buys House expensive gifts for no reason.  
'Greg...saw this, made me think of you'

'Healthy human beings express feelings such as affection by giving gifts'

18. House can identify Wilson's 'Wednesday' tie.

19. Wilson seemed interested in a romantic weekend in the Poconos with House.

20. Wilson begins a relationship with Amber only because she's so much like House.

21. House did Wilson's laundry.

22. House fed Wilson his 'special sauce.'

23. Wilson named his dog after House.

24. House accepts patients on Wilson's request.

25. House paged Amber when he electrocuted himself, for fear of embarrassing himself in front of Wilson.

26. House went with Wilson to see his brother.

27. House left Wilson a donut. He broke his chair, but the point is, House left Wilson a donut.

28. House moved in to Wilson's one bedroom apartment.

29. House is jealous of anyone who competes for Wilson's time and attention.

30. House spent time with Wilson's drippy ex, Bonnie, just to find out more intimate details about Wilson.

31. House to Wilson: "If you wanted a quickie, you should've called. I'm filthy."

32. Wilson cooks House his special Macadamia Nut Silver Dollar pancakes.

33. Wilson grabbed House's cane. And House liked it.

34. House plays elaborate pranks on Wilson. If Wilson had pigtails, House would pull them.

35. Any time a member of the team thinks there is something wrong with House, they instinctively turn to Wilson for help.

36. Wilson is House's emergency contact number. Just ask his shrink.

37. Wilson sat in on the interviews when House was looking for a replacement for Cameron.

38. House: What are you doing here?  
Wilson: I was...lonely.

39. They enjoy role-playing.  
House: Say you're a middle-aged Chinese woman.  
Wilson: Fine.  
House: Say it.  
Wilson: I'm a middle-aged Chinese woman.

40. Wilson to patient: Yeah, he cares about me.

41. Foreman to Cameron: House would do Wilson before you would do Chase.  
Cameron was in fact, doing Chase, therefore....yeah, you get the picture.

42. Suggestive cigar waggling.

43. Cuddy to House: What's up with Wilson?  
House: He's just a little freaked.  
Cuddy: Why?  
House: I sent him flowers.

44. Daily lunch dates.

45. House had Chase's bachelor party at Wilson's place just to ensure that Wilson would show up.

46. Wilson is ridiculously pleased when the Mirror Man cites him as the dominate partner in their 'relationship.'

47. Wilson peed on House's couch. I see that as 'marking his territory'. And House made him do it. AND House sat in it. Therefore: House=Wilson's.

48. Wilson warns House to "watch himself" with his elderly admirer in 'Poison.'  
Meow!

49. House gets Wilson drunk to prevent him from having sex with Amber.  
Wilson: Are you trying to get me drunk? What time is it?  
House: 10:30  
Wilson: Ooh...she'll kill you.  
House: I'll have you home before lights out. (Passes Wilson another drink)  
Wilson: Great, then she'll kill me. If I get, if I get any more drunk, then I'm...It...Might not work. If you, uh, know what I mean.

50. House eats off Wilson's plate, drinks his drinks.

51. House enjoys it when Wilson pranks him.

52. House has apologized to Wilson. More than once.

53. Wilson 'protects' House from Cuddy.

54. House: I don't want him to hate me.

55. There is always some very intense 'eye-action' going on whenever one of them enters a room. They have a special 'look' reserved for one another.

56. House's 'speech' at the conference, regarding 'his' position on euthanasia.

57. The repeated and deliberate use of the word 'relationship'.

58. The complete and utter lack of personal space.

59. House seemed amused that Wilson had drugged and kidnapped him.

60. Wilson sees it as his mission in life to protect House from himself.

61. Wilson bought House's cane. Translated: Wilson owns a long, hard, very essential part of House. Also, it has flames. FLAMES. Enough said.

62. Wilson told House he looked good unshaven. Whatever he later claimed, the fact remains that he said it.

63. House shared his Vicodin with Wilson. AND Wilson put his mouth on the bottle.

64. Lucas: ....or something that can make him come back. (In reference to Wilson.)  
House: Is there?

65. House: I'm gay. Oh, that's not what you meant. It does explain a lot though. No girlfriend, always with Wilson, obsession with sneakers.

66. House sits alone outside Wilson's office, in an attempt to be near him, during their break-up.

67. House: What did Wilson do for me?  
Oh, sure, he made me laugh on a rainy day, made me see the colors I never knew —

68. Wilson endeavors to make House happy. (Pushing him toward Cuddy, getting Thirteen to come back, etc.)

69. Wilson: Why not? Why not date you? It's brilliant! We've known each other for years, put up with all kinds of crap from each other, and we keep coming back. We're a couple!

70. The Wilson custody agreement between House and Amber.

71. House: I missed you at breakfast today. Lunch, too.

72. House: Well, I guess it would be nice  
If I could touch your body  
I know not everybody  
Has got a body like you................BABY

73. Wilson's tendency to lose his pants while in House's company.

74. House: If you die, I'll be alone.

75. The frequency with which they pee together.

76. House: I'm stalking you, for you.

77. THEY BOUGHT A HOUSE!! And all that talk from Wilson about how moving in with someone was taking their relationship to a whole new level.

78. House never leaves Wilson's side as he recovers from his surgery.

79. House: It's a great hiding spot. I get to hide from Cuddy and I get to find you!

80. "Love And Happiness" plays as House watches Wilson sleep, during their "shacked up" stage in Season 2.

81. House puts away Wilson's laundry. This intimates that he is familiar enough with Wilson's bedroom to do so.

82. House makes sure he arrives at the O.R. before Wilson loses consciousness, so that he knows he's there.

83. House killed Wilson's girlfriend. Indirectly, and through no fault of his own, but he still managed to remove that particular obstacle from their lives.

84. House drugs Wilson, to save him from himself.

85. House doesn't deny that he and Wilson are a couple when the AIDS patient in "Hunting" assumes that they are.

86. In the pilot House takes a patient based solely on the fact that Wilson says she is his cousin.

87. House is jealous of Wilson's friend, Tucker.

88. House breaks into the locker of the Peds nurse he thinks Wilson is dating.

89. House: The perfect woman is a man.

90. Wilson prescribes for House even though he knows he shouldn't.

91. Wilson refused to talk about House with Foreman.

Foreman: Can I talk to you in confidentiality?  
Wilson: Sure.  
Foreman: It's about House.  
Wilson: Then, no.

92. Wilson feels that Cuddy must be punished for hurting House.

93. Wilson's longest relationship has been with House. His marriages haven't lasted as long.

94. Wilson's well of forgiveness for House never dries up. Ever.

95. House: Oh my god, you invoked your dead girlfriend's name to sell me. You're my hero.

96. During his cooking phase, House feeds Wilson from the spoon he is using.

97. House: Probably my secret and very unconscious desire to get Wilson into my bedroom.

98. Wilson looks the other way when House helps Vegetative State Guy kill himself. And tries to provide him an alibi.

99. House wears Wilson's hunting hat.

100. House to Wilson- "I love you."


End file.
